


The Old Witch

by Simplyabookworm



Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And I don't particularly like it, Fluff, I don't know how to write scary stuff, It was supposed to be a scary story, October, Smog, So it's probably just a little bit of fluff?, Spooktober, Spooky Writober 2020, Witch - Freeform, it's october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyabookworm/pseuds/Simplyabookworm
Summary: On Instagram the amazing @thewritersgarden talked about a writing challenge for October. It's supposed to be scary, but I'm not really into scary stuff, so I'll just write a story using their prompts.The words used for that story are:Black or Apple PieNoon or CalmBus stopWatchingOld & CleanIf you're curious go search them on Instagram and read the post dedicated to the challange.Thanks for reading xx
Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947898





	The Old Witch

**Author's Note:**

> On Instagram the amazing @thewritersgarden talked about a writing challenge for October. It's supposed to be scary, but I'm not really into scary stuff, so I'll just write a story using their prompts. 
> 
> The words used for that story are:   
> Black or Apple Pie  
> Noon or Calm  
> Bus stop  
> Watching   
> Old & Clean
> 
> If you're curious go search them on Instagram and read the post dedicated to the challange. 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx

In a certain age, in a certain place, lived an old witch. People called her that because she was old and ugly and spoke her mind freely. 

Her house was in front of a bus stop. Her windows always shut. 

Front door is dark purple, in contrast with the pure white of hawthorns growing near it. 

Everyday people waiting at the stop would watch as her shadow moves behind the closed windows. 

To the right. 

To the left. 

Up. 

Down. 

Mixing something. 

Pestle something else. 

Her chimney is always steaming black smoke. 

One day at noon, a strike stopped all public transport machines. The day was clear, for once, no gray smog to breathe. People in vain waiting for their ride home were astonished. The sky was so blue. 

Suddenly, the purple door opened and a young child got out. It was a really cute child, with a bright smile and sparkling eyes. 

“Look, look! Today is clear, you can open your windows” 

People were watching in awe. Who could this little child be? How could it speak so freely? So unafraid to the witch? 

“C’mon granny!” 

Windows always closed got opened. 

They could finally see the inside of the old witch’s house. 

It was an old kitchen, all dark woods and iron. Everything was clean and neat. The old witch was smiling and placing three apple pies to cool down on the windowsill. 

“I heard you, dear. No need to yell”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated xx


End file.
